


Come with me Friday, don't say 'maybe' / I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby, like you (Well sorta)

by Arii_Writes



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Homecoming, Kinda Fluffy, Lois Lane is a great mom, M/M, School Dance, dangerous stunts not to try at school, i don't know how to tag, oblivious idiots, they're still young so it's all g-rated toddler grade fluff, very wholesome bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arii_Writes/pseuds/Arii_Writes
Summary: Damian has a problem. He likes a boy at school, so he does the logical thing and goes to the only person he knows that isn't emotionally constipated. That person just so happens to be his crush's mom. I do so wonder how this'll turn out.





	Come with me Friday, don't say 'maybe' / I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby, like you (Well sorta)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desolationofzara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolationofzara/gifts).



> Title from Wheatus' song 'Teenage Dirtbag' 
> 
> Anywho I proofread this chapter like 20 times alas I'm still human so if you notice anything don't be afraid to tell me in the comments. I don't bite, unless you want me to ;)
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank Zara because she was really encouraging while I was writing this, first thing I've published in a while.

Lois was sat on the couch when she heard Jon's bedroom window open. She let out a deep sigh, "You know we have a door right?" Damian padded down the stairs so she wouldn't have to yell anymore. "Jon's not home for another hour, do you want some tea?"

 

"Yes, please. I actually came to talk to you." Damian looked to his feet, seemingly nervous about somthing. Lois felt a tad concerned, she'd never seen the boy nervous. About anything.

 

"Everything alright?" She asked grabbing two cups from the shelf for the both of them.

Damian's cheeks went a little pink before he started talking.

"Y-You know how homecoming is coming up and everything, well I kind of need some advice." Lois didn't try to hide her smile, Jon never came to her for this kind of thing. "Girl advice by chance?"

 

"N-Not quite." Damian's face dropped a little, Oh Ohhhh.

 

"Damian, it's fine if you like boys instead. What can I help you with?" She gave him a small smile, a motherly one, gentle and kind.

 

"There is this guy at school, I like him but I'm unsure if he returns my affections. I'd like to ask him to go to homecoming with me, but I'm scared he'll take it the wrong way." Damian started fiddling with his thumbs, staring at the kettle.

 

"Firstly, you never know if you don't try. Secondly, if he says no, then he's stupid, you're a fine young man Damian." The kettle whistled, Lois readied the tea bags and began to pour. "So, does this mystery man have a name?"

 

"Y-Yes he has a name, but I don't want anyone to know about it until I ask him." He took his tea and began to sip at the piping hot liquid.

 

"That's alright son. Does your dad know?" Damian's face paled instantly, his grip on the china tightening. She sat beside him at the small island and placed a hand on his back in comfort.

 

"Father is unaware of my disinterest in girls," He paused for a moment to take another mouthful of tea. "Pennyworth has his suspicions however but you're the first person I've told."

 

Lois was honoured to be the first person the usually reserved boy told about somthing so personal. "Damian, I don't think Bruce with have anything against you not liking girls. Don't you Wayne boys always end up adopting an entire armada anyway?"

 

Damian let out a little chuckle at Lois' attempt of a Joke. "Thank-you Lois. I suppose I should tell him, I wouldn't want him to scare J- Uh, The boy I like though, he can be terrifying." Lois took note of the little slip up on the name.

 

"Look kid, if you're not ready yet don't sweat it. Timing and patience is everything. Hey, how's about you stay for dinner tonight?" Lois stood up ready to start preparing the meal. "Jon should be home any moment now."

 

"That would be wonderful, thank-you Lois." Damian also stood to roll up his sleeves and wash his hands. "Anything I can do to help?"

 

"Sure thing, can you cut all those onions for me? I don't feel like crying in front of the infamous son of Batman" She said with a dramatic flair she knew Damian would appreciate.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

They were half way through cooking when Jon finally got home. "Ma did Damian stop by earlier? He said he'd drop off my homework while I was at practice."

 

"Damian is still here Alien." Damian yelled back. "We're in the kitchen, she just got the meat out. It's gross."

 

Jon walked round to where their small kitchen was. "Hey Dami, I thought you would've left by now. Are you staying for dinner?" He restrained his urge to hug his best friend.

 

"Your mother is a good cook. She also told me to stop climbing in through your window." Damian said with a smirk, it wasn't quite a smile but it still made Jon's heart do a backflip.

 

"Well you two have fun cooking, I'm gonna go shower." Jon practically sprinted to the bathroom, trying not to think about how Damian was gonna ask some random girl to homecoming. He switched on the hot water, letting his thought's drive him insane.

 

 _He'll probably ask Tanya, they talk a lot. But she's got a boyfriend. Suzie then, she's single and hot. Yes, but not Damian's type, remember when we were talking about it on the phone the other night? He said he's drawn to dark hair and blue eyes, not blonde bimbos._ His mother's voice echoed in his mind telling him not to judge someone because of appearances.

 

 _What if he asks Jack? But he doesn't like boy's he's not like you Jon. I know, I know but I wish he did._ Jon was so concentrated on trying to work out who he was competing with that he hadn't noticed the hot water run out.

 

Jon's thoughts were still occupied as he mindlessly dried off his body, leaving his hair to air dry.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Damian was helping Lois plate up when Jon comes back from the watery abys. His hair is sopping wet and Damian takes many mental photos as he can. Jon's fringe is dipping down over his face and the few soap suds he missed are running down his neck. He keeps brushing the hair from his eyes and Damian feels like he's dreaming.

 

As they all sit down, Damian chooses the seat opposite Jon so his staring is less obvious. "So Damian, who you asking to homecoming?" Jon's voice pulling him out of his heart eyed trance. Realizing exactly the question asked he looked to Lois who gave him a reassuring nod. _You can't ask him in front of his mother, just say Suzie or some other random girl._

 

"I don't think I'm going to attend." He could see the way Jon's face dropped like a kicked puppy and hear Lois' palm against her face. "But if you want me to go I'll go. Just without a date, none of the girls at our school are of any interest to me."

 

"How about you Jon? Do you have a date?" Lois chimed in cutting the tension like a warm knife through butter. Jon's cheeks flushed a shade of pink and Damian felt a pang of jealousy he knew he didn't have the right to.

 

"Well, there is someone I like but they don't like me back." Jon's eyes kept flicking up between the fork he was twirling in his spaghetti and Damian. _Who the fuck wouldn't like Jon?_ There was a hint of sadness in his voice and he was frowning ever so slightly. Damian made a mental note to find out who it was and teach them a little lesson.

 

Lois looked between them, Damian's little slip up from earlier coming back to her, the way Jon kept looking at his friend through his hair, Damian's little scowl when Jon said he liked someone, and it clicked. "Well, if you ever want to talk about girls," she paused for a second gauging his reaction before continuing, looking to Damian. "Or boys, I'm here to talk. Just don't go to either of your dads, they're so bad with this kind of thing."

 

Damian gave an affirmative nod and Jon spoke quietly "Thanks mom."

 

\---------------------------------------

 

"You both have school tomorrow and it's getting late. I'm going to go call Alfred while you two do the dishes." Lois got out of her seat and headed to the phone. She had become a woman with a plan.

 

"Looks like we're keeping you tonight." Jon let out a little laugh while Damian grumbled somthing about Tim being home from college? Jon wasn't quite sure.

 

"I didn't bring any pyjamas, I stay here so often I should probably just steal one of your draws." They both laughed, Jon's mind went to all those jokes in rom-coms about girlfriend draws. _Brain now really isn't the time for this_

 

"Can you help me with my English and Algebra homework after this?" Jon asked trying to change the subject before his brain over analysed it.

 

Damian sighed before a drawn out "Fine." Jon's face lit up a little and Damian decided he might as well just always help him with his homework. Even if it meant reading to him. Especially if it meant reading to him.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Damian was sat at one end of Jon's bed in a pair of black track shorts and one of Jon's school jerseys from Small Ville, it was hanging off of one of his shoulders exposing more flesh than Jon could cope with. If he were an anime character his nose would be pouring blood from the moment Damian had walked back from the bathroom.

 

"So, what book did they assign you to read?" Damian asked, hanging upside down from the ladder. _He really is a bat_ Jon had to contain his giggle from the thought.

 

"Lord of the flies, can you read it to me? All the words just bounce around on the page whenever I look at it." Jon knew Damian would say yes but he still made puppy dog eyes at him. _I hope I don't fall asleep while he's reading it to me, god that would be so embarrassing_

 

"Sure thing, I still don't see why you don't just get the audio book." _Because they don't have your gorgeous voice, please tell me I didn't just say that out loud_ Damian grabbed the book from Jon's hands, his fingers lingering on Jon's a second longer than normal, sending Jon's brain into overdrive.

 

They got comfortable, Jon sat next to Damian who had one leg hanging over the side and one bought up towards himself to balance the book on. "The boy with fair hair lowered himself down the last few feet of rock and began to pick his way toward the lagoon...."

 

They were on chapter 2 when Lois came in with cookies, smiling at how Damian was gently running his hand through Jon's hair. _Damn these boy's are oblivious_ She knocked on the door jamb before walking in and placing the cookies at the foot of Jon's bed. "I'm going to bed now you two, try not to stay up too late. You have school in the morning, Alfred is going to use your HQ to get a clean uniform here in the morning Damian."

 

"Thank-you Lois." Damian said as she left, as she closed the door he began reading again "“So you see,” said Ralph, “We need hunters to get us meat...."

 

After another chapter and cleaning off the plate of cookies Damian felt a change Jon's breathing and his head fall onto his shoulder. Damian put the book down, marking their page before gently putting Jon's head on the pillow and scooting over a bit and sliding the covers over them.

 

He stayed awake for another hour staring at the glow in the dark stars littering the ceiling. He heard Lois come in to check on them about half an hour after they'd stopped reading.

 

He had spent the entire time thinking about how to ask Jon to homecoming. Just asking him seemed too informal, writing him a letter would be too 19th century and writing it in the sky with a plane was far too over the top, even for him. He was just about to doze off when he had the eureka moment.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Alfred knocked on the door just as Damian was finishing up his breakfast, his uniform was all clean and pressed like normal but he didn't seem to have his blazer. "Alfred, where's my blazer?"

 

Alfred looked to Lois and simply said. "My apologies master Damian, I seem to have forgotten it."

 

"That's fine he can just use Jon's spare," Lois shot Alfred a wink before continuing. "Alfred, would you care for some tea?"

 

Alfred smiled apologetically, "Unfortunately I must be getting back to Gotham, master Tim is probably burning down the manor making coffee as we speak. Maybe next time, I would love to catch up with you Lois."

 

"Sure, have a safe journey back." Lois turned to Jon, "Jon, son would you be a dear and run up stairs to go get your spare blazer for Damian please." Jon did as he was told, and left the other two alone for a moment.

 

"Hey, Damian I've got a mission for you today, ask the boy you like to homecoming." She gave him a reassuring smile and placed a hand on his covered shoulder. "You've got this buddy. Now go get dressed or I'll make you go in dressed in those."

 

Later on in the car Damian and Jon were discussing a certain algebra problem when Jon broke the topic. "Do you think anyone will ask me to homecoming?"

 

"Someone will ask you eventually. Who knows maybe even Damian will find a date." She smiled at them both through the mirror as she pulled up in the drop off lane.

 

They both piled out of the car, said goodbye to Lois before walking to their lockers. "Jon, I'll meet you at your locker for lunch." _Plan xyz is a go_ Damian smiled to himself as they walked in their separate directions.

 

The entire day Jon was waiting to just get away and have lunch with Damian, little did he know Damian had spent the entire day psyching himself up for lunch with him.

 

When lunch rolled around Jon waited at his locker for Damian to come meet him. "Jon, sorry I'm late. I was held back for giving a perfectly valid argument on how I was right." Jon just smiled shaking his head slightly. _Damn, he's so cute when he's mad_ He shakes the thought from his head before he starts blushing.

 

"Follow me, I found a good spot for lunch." Jon's smile widens and he laughs. Damian loves it when Jon laughs like that, sweet, innocent and just tad of disbelief. He grabs Jon by the hand and drags him outside.

 

"Where are we going?" Damian stops in his tracks and looks up. Jon catches on surprisingly quick. "Robins and their roofs. And how do you suppose we get up there Damian?" The boy in question just smirked and began climbing up the gutter.

 

When they reach the top Jon is in awe, the school grounds look awesome from this vantage point. Damian leads him to one of the chimney breasts out of sight from the people on the ground, hopefully they won't get caught. "Dami, how did you find this place?"

 

"I come up here to get away from everyone." Damian looked down at his hands, wringing them nervously. After a beat of silence they just sit comfortably, eating their lunch. Lois made them both sandwiches, Jon had ham salad and Damian had cheese and tomato. Midway through Damian had worked up some courage he didn't know he could utilize. "Jon, I bought you up here to ask you something." Damian took in a measured breath. "Will you go to homecoming with me?"

 

Jon felt like he was dreaming, he put his sandwich down so he wouldn't drop it. He just needed to be sure of Damian's context. "You're already going with me, silly."

 

Damian looked down and took another deep breath before responding. "I-I mean a-as my d-date." He kept his eye's at his feet, taking small bites of his sandwich, waiting for the rejection that he was sure to follow.

 

"Damian, I- Yes, Hell yes." Jon smiled wider than ever and Damian just looked at him in shock, jaw dropped and usually schooled expression turning into pure relief.

 

"I-Is it okay if I k-kiss you?" Jon was dreaming, it was confirmed. He nodded slowly, wanting to live this out to it's fullest.

 

"Y-Yes." Damian leant over from his position next to Jon to kiss him of the cheek. The gesture was short and sweet, he wished it would never end. Jon slipped his hand into Damian's.

 

They spend the rest of lunch talking and discussing how 'awful' their teachers are like always, only one hand is intertwined with another.

 

When they get down, they part ways again. Damian is smiling for his remaining lessons and Jon can't wait to tell his mom and dad.

 

When the day ends Jon walks home, ecstatic.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

 

"Master Damian, how was your day?" Alfred smiles as he climbs into the car. "You look quite a bit happier than usual."

 

"I asked someone to Homecoming and they said yes." His look turned smug.

 

"Congratulations young sir. May I ask who the lucky someone is?" Alfred sent him a knowing look as he started the engine.

 

"Promise you won't tell father?" Alfred nodded, _"I always keep secrets Master Damian, it's my job."_ "I'm going with Jon." Alfred smiled to himself, he knew his 'gaydar', as master Richard called it, was perfectly attuned.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Jon threw the front door open, careful not to use his powers even through his excitement. "Mom, Dad, I had the best day ever, I got asked to homecoming by Damian. It was so cool we were on the roof and then he asked me if I would go with him, I said we were already going together because I was scared and then he was all like." He started doing his best Damian impression, scowl and all. "I meant as my date. I said yes, I hope that's okay."

 

Clark looked up from his newspaper, smiling at his son's excitement. "Jon honey, we love you no matter what."

 

Lois ran in from the kitchen to hug her son. "It's about fucking time, I'm so happy for you Jon."

 

"Do you think Batman is gonna be mad?" Lois looked to Clark for help but he was engrossed by his paper again and didn't see her.

 

"Don't worry about Bruce Jon, he's just a grumpy old man anyway." Lois tried her best to change the subject. "How about we go shopping for a new suit? You're gonna want to look snazzy for your date, and your old one is a bit small." She out her shoes on and started shuffling him out of the door. "Clark keep a eye on the stew and stir it every once in a while won't you."

 

\---------------------------------------

 

"Father, may I have a word with you?" Damian shot a glare at Tim sat on the couch, "Alone? Your study perhaps?"

 

Tim blew a raspberry at him as they left. When they got to the study Bruce sat while Damian stood opposite.

 

"I have procured a date for homecoming." He began to pace in front of the desk, hands behind his back, thumbs having a war while he talked. "Please don't be disappointed, I promise he will not become a distraction."

 

Bruce raised his eyebrows in mild confusion. "He?"

 

"Father, it may come as a shock, but I don't like women." Damian's chest felt like it couldn't draw in anymore air and he stopped pacing to face his father.

 

"Damian I don't give a shit if you're Gay just cut to the chase, who is he so he can get a free visit from batman." Bruce held his hand clasped over all the paperwork he was yet to do.

 

"Please don't be mad." Damian took as deep a breath as he could manage without hyperventilating.

 

"Depends what you say next, continue."

 

"It's Jon." Tim could be heard from the other side of the door gasping, Jason too. Bruce's head hit the desk, sending paperwork flying and he groaned loudly.

 

"Firstly the moment it start's affecting your missions as Superboy and Robin you'll be assigned new partners."

 

"Understood."

 

"Next, from now on when he stays over the door must remain open and no funny business until Jon turns 18" Bruce was using his Dad voice.

 

"Yes sir." Damian was blushing so hard he thought his cheeks would be permanently stained scarlet.

 

"Finally," he began yelling so Tim could hear from the other side of the door. "Red Robin will be supervising your patrols until he returns to college."

 

Tim opened the door with more force than necessary as Jason ran off down the hall. "What, why me? I don't want to deal with the demon spawn look all lovey-dovey at Jon while they're kicking villain butt."

 

"You were ease-dropping on a private conversation, and Jason is hardly a trustworthy candidate." Bruce collected up the papers that had fallen off his desk.

 

"Joke's on you Drake." Damian said as he left to go and phone Lois to tell her how it went.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Jon was excited for Friday, it was almost the most painful 7 days of his life. Or at least they would've been if it weren't for Damian.

 

They went up to the roof together again a few times, Damian was open to hand holding and kissed Jon on the cheek before they had to go to their separate lessons.

 

Whenever they were at the fortress of attitude they were joined by Red Robin though, Jon didn't mind but Damian would fight with his brother a lot.

 

Damian came round for dinner a few times, even stayed over one night. Jon knew that Bruce said the door had to be open at the manor but when you have a parent with super hearing there's more trust or something, he wasn't quite sure why.

 

Damian would still read to him and run his hand though Jon's hair, but now they snuggled a bit closer than before.

 

Bruce had come over for one of the dinners too, he seemed a little scarier now. He interrogated Jon as Batman, made the point about it not affecting them in uniform extremely clear.

 

He went over to Damian's one evening. He got into a nerf war with Jason, Damian, Tim, Dick, Steph, Barbra, one of Jason's friends called Roy, Conner and big Wally. He's never had so much fun. Bruce even Joined in towards the end, Alfred just stayed in the kitchen cooking.

 

He was so stoked for tomorrow night. He was going to go to a school dance, with Damian freaking Wayne. Jon looked his suit over again, looking for any creases.

 

His mind was buzzing, he still didn't know how to dance properly, " _Fuck_ ".

 

"Language Jon." His dad's voice came booming up the stairs. He sighed and went to go find his mom.

 

"Hey Ma, can you teach me how to dance?" He asked, annoyed he hadn't asked sooner.

 

"Why don't you ask Damian? Wait, stupid question, I forgot." Lois laughed at her own mistake.

 

"I could ask him but whenever we're at The Fortress of Attitude, Red Robin is there too, Mr Wayne's orders, they don't get along all that well." Jon looked to his feet, he was stepping on his toes and rubbing the back of one foot with the other.

 

"You go call him, tell him to meet you there and I'll cover for you. Hell, I haven't seen this place yet, I'll go with you." Lois put a hand in his hair before giving a 'shoo' motion with her free hand.

 

The phone rang once before Damian picked up. "Hey Jon, what's up?" He sounded like he just woke up, probably had a nap after he got home. He was like a cat in that respect, he could sleep anywhere. Jon smiled at the memory of him falling asleep in the bed of his dad's truck after they went to the fair a few months ago.

 

"Meet me at The fortress of Attitude in 10, I need you to teach me to dance." Damian mumbled a confirmation and after their goodbyes, he hung up.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

"Hello Lois, welcome to our humble abode. I was thinking of making our families Thanksgiving dinner down here later this year." Damian bowed at the entrance being a complete drama queen like always.

 

"That actually sounds lovely Damian." Lois wandered around the main floor in awe, it was massive.

 

"We can give you the tour if you want Ma." Jon wandered over to Damian who kissed him on the cheek while Lois was looking the other way.

 

"Ready to learn how to dance?" Damian grabbed Jon by a hand, pulling him in close.

 

"No, but let's try anyway." Jon looked at Lois who gave him a reassuring smile. "Erm, Ma, can you like turn around or something?"

 

"Oh I have the sudden urge to go to the bathroom, I wonder where that is." She turned around, whistling to a pop song as she disappeared down the hall.

 

Damian laughed, a soft genuine laugh, as he pulled Jon a little closer. "So do you want to lead or be lead?"

 

Jon looked to his feet, his mind running around in circles as his heart did summersaults and the blood all rushed to his cheeks. "C-Can you lead? I've got too many left feet to be the one in control."

 

The older boy smiled, placing one hand on his partner's waist. "I'll be soon to change that."

 

Music began to softly play in the background, Jon locked his hearing onto Damian's familiar heartbeat, thrumming in time to the melody. Their feet boxed back and forth, hand's clasped with interlaced fingers. A pair of sky blues eyes searched a maze of emeralds, never wanting to find the exit.

 

"Hey, Dami." The boy in question hummed for him to continue. "Can we do the dirty dancing lift?"

 

Damian laughed, letting his head fall onto Jon's chest. "Jon, you're taller and heavier than me I can't lift you."

 

He was met with a huff, "Who said you were the one doing the lifting?"

 

"Nope" Damian avoided Jon's eye's, they were wide and pleading silently. Until he opened his mouth that is.

 

"Aww, c'mon Dami. You're practically a feather to me and not to mention you do hard-core parkour on a nightly basis. It'll be easy, we don't gotta do it at the dance but can we at least try it here? Please" Jon's mouth turned into a pout and he tried his best to make his eyes as wide as possible.

 

>Tt< "Fine, but you better catch me." Damian didn't doubt in the slightest that Jon wouldn't catch him. He did, however, doubt that he wouldn't be able to stop his face from going the same shade of red as Jon's shoes.

 

"Thank-you Damian. I'll go stand over there so you have a run up. Hey, if this goes well maybe we can devise a way to use it in battle." He elbowed Damian in the side a few times while earning the record for, in Damian's eyes, the worlds worst wink.

 

"You best get your arse over there Kent, before I shove kryptonite up it." If it wasn't Damian's way of saying 'I love you' Jon wouldn't have just laughed it off as he walked into position. Damian made a small nod of his head before sprinting at full speed towards Jon.

 

Jon pushed his hand's against Damian's hips, guiding him up above his head. He was living his dreams in that moment. He swung the boy wonder down, originally planning for Damian to put his feet firmly back on the ground. Instead, he had a pair of legs wrapped around his own waist. "It's nice being taller for once." He said as he placed his forehead on Jon's, rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

 

"Boy's I hate to cut this short but It's not a patrol night and you both have a late evening tommorow." Damian practically leapt off of Jon when Lois began speaking. It wasn't that he was embarrassed, it was just so ingrained into him to keep his guard up. Jon was the only person he trusted behind his castle walls.

 

"Okay ma. I guess we'll see each other tomorrow Dami. I can't wait." Damian gave an affirmative nod before kissing Jon on the cheek and heading to the exit for Gotham.

 

"So, how was it? Did you inherit your dad's 2 left feet?" Lois teased, pulling her son in for a noogie.

 

Jon made a poor attempt at escaping with a strained "Ma" before he started raving about how much fun he had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you wanna check it out (you don't have to) my Tumblr is [ Barry-Allen-is-a-lamp.tumblr.com ](barry-allen-is-a-lamp.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, I'm motivated by people asking me to do stuff
> 
> ###### (unless you're my mum and the stuff is tidying my room) 
> 
> so just yell at me until I upload the next chapter! It'll probably happen quicker haha


End file.
